


Message Man

by tyjojodyn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Murder, Suicide, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjojodyn/pseuds/tyjojodyn
Summary: Tyler meets Josh at a bar and vents to him about his problems. Suddenly, everyone Tyler tells Josh about disappears.





	1. You’ve Stolen My Air Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I really want to get back into writing stories and improving my skills!

****|-/

“How could you do this to me?”

 

“I was just helping you!”

 

“Stay away from me!”

\----

6 Months Earlier

The rain left poka dots on Tyler’s brown jacket that he slipped off as he sat down at a bar stool. His eyes remained glued to the slick wooden counter top.

 

“Get you something?” The bartender asked.

 

“Just water, thanks,” Tyler responded.

 

Lying down a napkin and glass filled with water and ice that clinked against the sides, the bartender walked away. Tyler heard laughter from behind him. He glanced back to see a couple playing pool and drinking beer.

 

“They’re obnoxious.”

 

Tyler whirled around, connecting eyes with a man sitting a few bar stools away.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Those people,” he pointed. “They’re in here all the time. I think her laugh is annoying.”

 

“Oh,” Tyler said and nodded. The corners of his mouth turned up.

 

“Can I get you a real drink?”

 

Tyler shook his head, “No… thanks. I um, didn’t really come here to drink.”

 

“Then why did you come here?”

 

Tyler sighed, “For that girl with the obnoxious laugh… my ex girlfriend.”

 

The man’s furrowed eyebrows relaxed, “Oh, man. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

“On second thought, you can get me a real drink. Gin and tonic.”

 

The man told the bartender and slid over into the seat right next to Tyler. “Josh,” he said and offered his hand.

 

“Tyler,” he said and reached out. He examined Josh. Broad shoulders, shaved head, tattoo sleeve on his left arm, gages. Josh watched Tyler take his first drink. Tyler noticed his small squinty eyes.

 

“So did you know your ex was gonna be in here tonight?”

 

Tyler nodded and took another drink.

 

“Looking for revenge?”

 

“Nope, just looking,” Tyler turned to look at his ex again.

 

Her blonde hair up in a high pony with her bangs out. And those eyes, oh god those eyes. Tears welled up but he refused to let them fall. He hammered back the rest of his drink and turned to Josh. “Buy me another?” Josh smiled.

\----

“She left me,” Tyler said once they were both drunk.

 

“What happened?”

 

“She stopped kissing me goodbye, or writing me notes on the whiteboard. She started getting annoyed with me when I wouldn’t sleep. She said I kept her up at night. So she started sleeping at her moms house. Eventually she just stopped talking to me all together. She never came home. It was like she just disappeared.”

 

“And that was it?”

 

“That was it until I found out she started dating another guy. Which is who she’s with right now.”

 

Josh and Tyler both glanced back at the couple, who have now taken cover in a booth. Tyler sighed, “Sometimes I wish she'd stayed gone. I wish I never heard from her again.”

 

Josh could see the heartbreak in Tyler’s eyes, how devastated he was over this. “You didn’t deserve that,” Josh said.

 

Tyler smiled, “You don’t know me.”

 

“You’re right. But coming from someone who also doesn’t sleep, I understand.”

 

Tyler kept smiling, “Do you want to leave?”

 

Josh smiled back, “Yeah I do.”

 

“Tyler?”

 

Jenna waltzed over to the two men, in all her glory. Her black high waisted jeans hugged her hips in all the right places. Her striped tank top didn’t make her look too wide, despite what everyone says about stripes. She looked… beautiful.

 

The man she was with stood close behind her. He had blonde hair with dark roots. It looked like he’d waited a little too long to get a haircut. His stubbly facial hair poked out of his skin. His eyes green and soft. He seemed nice. But he seemed like a dick.

 

“O-oh. Hi,” Tyler stuttered.

 

“I didn’t even see you, how long have you been in here?”

 

Tyler glanced at Josh, “Not long.”

 

Jenna reached back and wrapped her fingers with the man behind her, “This is Devin.”

 

Devin smiled. God damn it he had a good smile.

 

“We were just leaving,” Tyler awkwardly stated.

 

“Oh, okay. Well I’ll see you around?” Jenna asked.

 

“Mm hm,” Tyler said as he grabbed his jacket and marched out. Josh followed him out the door.

 

Tyler walked around the corner of the brick building. “Tyler!” Josh yelled out. Tyler stopped and leaned back against the wall. He planted his face in his hands and crouched down. All of his weight rested on his toes and his elbows rested on his knees. Josh knelt beside him.

 

The way his shoulders curled and shuttered. The way his fingers dug into his skin; it should’ve left marks but he’d bitten his fingernails off. The way he rocked back and forth so his body would slam into the brick wall. Tyler was in pain.

 

Josh grabbed Tyler’s wrists and pulled them away from his face. “Look at me,” Josh said, “It’s going to be okay.”

 

“Fuck,” Tyler whispered and broke eye contact. “She looked so good.”

 

“She-”

 

“She looked so happy.”

 

Tyler broke into sobs again. Josh’s legs were killing him, so he sat down. He put his arm around Tyler and pulled him so Tyler was also sitting. Tyler rested his head on Josh’s shoulder.

 

“Shh,” Josh whispered.

 

“I love her.”

 

“You can’t love somebody who hurts you this much.”

 

Tyler wiped his eyes and looked up at Josh. He was right. So he shuffled closer to Josh. He set his left hand on Josh’s knee. His cold fingers touched the skin through the rip in Josh’s jeans. His other hand reached over and found it’s place on Josh’s cheek. Then before Josh could even do or think anything, Tyler kissed him.


	2. And I Don’t Know if I Want it Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But oh God it felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pumped to write this story. You have no idea

****|-/

Tongue and hands is all Tyler can feel. That and his knees threatening to cave in at any given moment. He hears a door creak open as he’s pushed inside. Jacket stripped off, shoes kicked off. His socks slide against the hardwood floor as his hands find their way to his zipper. Josh helps when he goes to take his shirt off. They take a step back from each other so they can both strip off their jeans. Josh finishes before Tyler and pushes him onto the couch. Josh is already ready to dive deep into Tyler.

 

“Wait,” Tyler says, out of breath.   


 

“What?” Josh says, not stopping.

 

 

“I’ve never done this before.”

 

 

“Sex?” Josh stops.

 

 

“Not with a guy.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll show you.”

 

Josh finishes taking Tyler’s jeans off and takes his underwear with them. Then he grips his right hand around both of Tyler’s wrists and pins them to the couch above his head. Slowly, Josh leans in and kisses Tyler hard on the mouth while simultaneously taking his own underwear off.  

 

 

Tyler had never felt so exposed in his life. Sex with Jenna never made him feel this uncomfortable. Or this insecure about his body. Josh was dense with muscles for days. Tyler was skin and bone, like a skeleton.

 

 

Josh entered him.

 

 

But oh God it felt so good.

 

 

Tyler’s pleasure filled scream echoed through the apartment. Josh began thrusting faster until he broke out into a sweat. He let go of Tyler’s hands and grabbed his hips instead. Tyler’s hands glided up into Josh’s hair and around the back of his neck. He pulled Josh closer to him so he could feel his hot breath on his collar bone.

 

 

Oh God this felt so good.

\----

The next morning white light poured in through the open windows. The curtains flapped in the breeze, smacking against the window sill. Tyler opened his eyes. Josh wasn’t in the bed next to him. He sat up and looked around.

 

 

A purple towel was tossed onto a desk chair that looked like it was positioned there perfectly. Clothes were placed carelessly around the room. A blue and yellow rug was covered by this mess of laundry. Josh’s laptop sat just barely opened on his desk. A pen rested next to it at the perfect angle. It was like if anyone moved anything, the entire room would cave in on itself.

 

 

He looked at the nightstand next to him and noticed the coasters. The same coasters Jenna and him used to own. The same coasters Jenna used to set her wine glasses on. The same coasters Jenna still probably has. The same coasters her new boyfriend sets his glasses on.

 

 

“Hey,” Josh said timidly as he stepped through the doorway. He had a coffee cup in each hand. He carefully maneuvered across his room being cautious not to spill the coffee or trip on anything. He handed Tyler a mug. “I wasn’t sure how you liked it.”

 

 

“Black is fine. Thanks,” Tyler said as a took a sip of that bitter mud water. It was disgusting. He choked it down and set it on a coaster. Those damn coasters.

 

 

“How’d you sleep?” Josh asked as he sat down on the bed next to Tyler.

 

 

Tyler shifted and realized quite quickly that his rear end was in a lot of pain. “Fine,” he cringed.

 

 

Josh smiled a little, his eyes squinted too. “Good,” he said.

 

 

Tyler smiled too.

\----

About a week later, Tyler found himself at the bar again. Josh greeted him in the same spot.

 

 

“Back again?” Tyler said nothing. Just took off his jacket and sat down. “Drink?” Josh asked. Tyler shook his head. “What’s wrong?” Josh now moved so he was in the barstool next to Tyler.

 

 

“Well first of all, you didn’t call,” Tyler said.

 

 

Josh sighed, “I know. I’m sorry. I’ve been busy.”

 

 

“And second… nevermind.”

 

 

“No, tell me. What’s bothering you?”

 

 

“Buy me a drink?” Tyler grinned.

\----

“So this guy you knew in high school is your coworker. And now he got a promotion instead of you?”

 

 

“Yeah basically. But the guy was a dick in high school. And he still is a dick. He didn’t deserve that promotion. I swear he deleted those files off my computer, I swear.” Tyler moaned.

 

 

“So what now?”

 

 

“My dad said if I don’t keep up with the rent then I can’t live there anymore. So… I guess I need to get a second job.”

 

 

“You could always live with me,” Josh offered.

 

 

Tyler glanced at him and set his drink down. “Josh… I hardly know you.” Tyler’s phone rang at that moment. “Mrs. Black?” He asked, confused. Tyler leaned in closer to the bar, as if that would aid him in hearing her better. His eyes grew wide. “I’ll be right there,” Tyler hopped down from the barstool.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Josh asked, but Tyler didn’t stop. “Tyler!”

 

 

“Jenna’s dead!” Tyler yelled without stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments :)


End file.
